


Astraphobia

by Raichana



Series: Natsume Week [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Thunder and Lightning, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: Natsume Takashi had been afraid of lightning for as long as he could remember. It always seemed to find him when he was at his lowest point.However, ever since he moved in with the Fujiwara’s the storms didn’t come as often. Perhaps he simply didn’t notice them anymore. He was always too busy returning names or doing some favour for a Yokai.Today however was different.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Final Natsume Week prompt, i did something for every day and if you are curious you can check it out at raichana-art blog.tumblr.com

Natsume Takashi had been afraid of lightning for as long as he could remember. It always seemed to find him when he was at his lowest point.  
However, ever since he moved in with the Fujiwara’s the storms didn’t come as often. Perhaps he simply didn’t notice them anymore. He was always too busy returning names or doing some favour for a Yokai.  
Today however was different.

  
“You sure it’s out this way Nyanko-sensei?” the pale boy asked as he followed the chubby calico. “this doesn’t feel like a shortcut”  
“Ye have little faith Natsume! it’s right through this thicket” he ran ahead with a giggle and before long there was a worried scream. “Nyanko-sensei?” he ran after the cat only to find himself falling into a ditch low enough to knock the wind out of him.  
It wasn’t long after that when it started raining.  
He couldn’t tell how long he had been dazed but a small trickle of blood dripping down his face and a sharp pain in his foot told him he had been out for longer then he thought and the weather was getting worse.

  
“Nyanko-sensei?” his voice surprisingly weak called in hopes that the cat was just nearby waiting for him to wake up. “Sensei? I don’t think i can get up” the clouds began their low far off rumble… he knew what was coming and he knew he needed shelter.  
Luckily he could see an abandoned shrine not too far off. Very slowly and carefully he got to his feet and limped to the closest thing to safety in the area. By the time he made it inside his clothing was soaked through and the storm was getting worse. “Nyanko-sensei?” he tried calling out again, voice being drowned out harshly but the nearby crashing lighting.  
He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. The lightning was so close he had actually seen the bolt. His breath quickened and he broke out in a sweat. “Sensei…. where are you” He hated this, it felt like when he was a little kid. Alone and afraid all because of a storm.  
Another bolt, close enough where the air felt charged with Static and a boom so loud it hurt his ear drums.  
He curled up into a ball as much as his drenched clothing would allow when suddenly the door creaked open.

“Natsume!” The fat cat came running towards him. “I go to find help and this is where you end up…” he looked outside and frowned. “You need to calm down natsume… the storm will only get worse like this.” He must have been delirious or Sensei must not have been making any sense, still he tried to do as the cat instructed and after a few deep breaths the storm seemed to calm away.  
“Alright… stay calm now… I’ll go get help.” and the cat ran off.  
Exhausted from the burst of fear Natsume let sleep take hold and had an odd dream. He was above the clouds and controlling the lightning. At first it was frightening but as he practised it got easier and easier until eventually he was even having fun.

Next time he woke up he was in his bed, changed into comfortable pyjamas. A bandage on his head and something wrapped tightly around his ankle. The day had been fuzzy but at least Nyanko Sensei was nearby.“seriously,” Sensei began with a huff “you need to keep your emotions in check more to avoid something like that happening again” he moved to tuck the boy in. “Touko was worried sick when tanuma brought you home half broken and bleeding.  
“Sorry Sensei” slowly he moved to pat the cat on the head. He resisted at first but eventually let out what could only be described as a small purr.  
“Enough, get some sleep! I don’t want you worrying Touko anymore then you already have!” with a small laugh Natsume did as told and closed his eyes.  
In the distance lightning could be seen despite a complete lack of rain.  
Nyanko just sighed and looked back at the boy. “Idiot”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is kind of an extension of my head canon that Natsume has yokai blood in it. On top of that i really like the idea that his fear of lightning is because he's accidentally causing it when he's afraid. It's silly and will never be canon but i like it~
> 
> Today i head back from Japan so hopefully more consistent work on the way!


End file.
